Ugly and Beautiful World
by Prisma-Fox
Summary: What will Zim do when all these colorful characters start appearing in his life? Will they end up destroying him, or destroy mankind? And has Gaz finally realize her heart? Pairings are secret. R&R! Invader Zim OCs! Please no flames!


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Invader Zim. It belongs to the respectable Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon.**

_Nickelodeon were stupid in my opinion to cancel Invader Zim when it never finished to the end. They were even going to make a movie!!!! Ugh!!! DX Compared to most of the new cartoons they show today, I think Invader Zim is waaay better. Alot of them are just really stupid! If they brought it back now, and continued the unfinished episodes, maybe even make some new ones, I'm sure they'd make some more money. Just think how popular it is today! With all the Gir merchandise and stuff. I wish I could bring it back, but sadly it cost too much money....Anyway, this is my first fanfic so please be gentle. R&R. And please, no flames. Arigatou! =^_^= Enjoy!!!_

* * *

She sighed with disapproval as she watched her Tallest celebrating their most idiot idea of a holiday, Probbing Day. She rolled her eyes when lasers shot at a helpless invader, the screen shutting off as they both started laughing their heads off. Purple leaned of Red for support as Red wrapped his arms around his sickly thin stomache, trying to hold his own self up. Their laughter was the only thing that anyone could hear within the large room. The newer technicians looked at one another with worry and curiosity while the older technicians either rolled their eyes or remained silent. Alot of them were use to it by now.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Purple said in between laughs.

"I can't either! What an idiot!" Red replied, his laughter no where near dying down.

After a couple of minutes, their storms of laughter soon started to die down to the point of chuckling. Everything was silent, and Zan was relieved when she decided to walk into the main room, but when Red and Purple looked into each others eyes, their cheeks puffed up and they began to madly laugh again. Red quickly grabbed a soda from a table-headed service drone as he cackled. He deeply sucked the soda down slightly choking as he chuckled. Purple grasped his thin frame as he continued to laugh. He dropped his fries as the technicians watched. The Almighty Tallest were laughing far too much for comfort.

Red coughed and regained his composer with a grin. Purple tried to stiffle his laughter, his eyes shut tightly as Red swore he saw tears forming and his face turning purple from lack of air.

Zan's eye started to twitch with the scene before her. She gritted her sharp teeth together as her patience was starting to run thin. She was called upon the main deck, just to find them laughing?! They were wasting her precious time, and she didn't take that too lightly. When they finally did go silent, each releasing a sigh, Zan took the opportunity and cleared her voice loud enough for them to hear.

"Almighty Tallest, to what reason did you summon me here for? Surely it wasn't just to waste my time, yes?" Zan said, getting straight to the point. She didn't want to waste a single second with her idiotic leaders.

"Ah, Commander Zan. You sure got here quickly. Its been awhile now, hasn't it?" Red said as he floated back to his giant chair. The red strips around his twig waist loosened once the metal gauntlets clinked against the metal handle of the chair. The liquid metal that covered his form bent as he leaned back. He sighed as he relaxed comfortably in his seat. Purple did the same, a silly grin smacking his face as he too sloached in the chair, grabbing a rather large bag of donuts from another table-head service drone.

"Enough chit chat. If it's nothing important, than I shall take my leave," Zan said as she turned to leave.

"Zan, wait! I think you might find this interesting!" Red called, trying to make her stop from leaving. Zan kept on moving though, not bothering to even look back. She _really_ wanted to be as far away from them as she could.

"It has something to do with Zim," Purple said calmly as he swallowed down a donut, nearly choking on it as he tried talking. Zan stopped in her tracks after the mention of _his_ name. 'What did that little twit do now?'

'Bingo,' Red thought as he smirked, wrapping his two fingers together. They both knew that she'd be interested with anything related with Zim after they had read their past reports. Really, Red found it fasinating from what he read in Zan's reports and files. In some way, he could almost take a liking to her. _Almost_.

"So what did Zimmer do now?" she sternly said with her arms cross. Her sharp eyes turned to fine slits as she watched the two closely, ready to indicate anything suspicious in their tone of voice.

'Her eyes are like ones of a predator,' Red mused as he stared into her incredibly deep blue eyes. Purple held his breath by the look in Zan's eyes, tightening his grip around his precious bag of doughnuts. He just wasn't invader material to face such a fierce person. How typical of him that he just didn't have the guts in him.

"After multiple times of his tranmissions and reports on the ocean planet called Earth, we have taken an interest in actually wanting to conquer this dirt ball planet," Red said, not fearing the look in her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk.

"So what do you need me for when Zim is still assigned to that planet?" she asked.

"Zim has been unreliable over the years that he's been slacking off on Earth. We are growing tired of waiting and have decided to sent a more reliable and successful invader and commander. And that person is you, Zan," he said, pointing at her. Zan's eyes widen a quick second before returning to a blank face. Red's smirk grew bigger as he knew that she would be interested in the job.

"But why me? Why not choose a more experience commander?" she said, a tint of interest lacing her voice.

"Like I said before, we read your files and found you perfect for the job. So will you answer me this? Will you take the job, Zan?" Red said. Something in his voice didn't seem right, but Zan didn't think of it as a untrusting one. It felt like he had something set in motion, but it all depended on her response. Her eyes furrowed at the idea. Would her choice be the right one, or the wrong one?

"Although I think you two are lazy-ass morons, you offer has me interested," Zan said with a grin, earning a twitch from both Tallest.

"I agree to this special mission and will set course to Earth as soon as possible. I only require the reports that Zim has detailed information about Earth so that this mission will be accomplished," Zan said. She was anxious to leave on her new mission. It was growing boring on Irk since alot of the new invaders were failing in conquest of rival planets. Zan felt that Operation Impending Doom II was leading to another failure, and this time without Zim's help.

"I am most pleased that you have accept our offer. I will have a drone bring the files to your ship before you set off. Take care commander Zan, and have a safe trip. Remember to report in once and awhile. And if you see Zim, which I'm sure you will, give him this," Red said as he tossed a mechanical cube to her. Zan caught it with one hand and examined the cube. It was made of plain metal with a bright red button. Her antennae raised in question as she glanced back at Red. He gave her a reassuring smile as he waved her off.

As Zan turned to leave, she quickly remembered something. A message that she was suppose to pass on to the Tallest.

"Oh, I just remembered something. Mother Fey told me to tell you that she would like for you two to visit her at the Smeetarium soon. Says it's very important that you come in within the week. She also said hi," Zan said, watching as both of the Tallest features changed from serious to a more calming one. 'Weird.'

"Did she say anything else?" Purple asked, actually speaking up since he had been silent the whole time. Zan hint a tone of delight and hope in his sentence. Red remained silent, his ruby eyes dropping to the ground as he began to look like he was concentrating on something.

"No, that was all she requested me to pass on," she said. Purple slumped back in his chair as he stared at his lap, giving a simple '_oh_' as he started to pig out on doughnuts again. Zan turned to Red, her eyes softening just slight.

"It may not be my business, but I do recommend that you go and see her," Zan sternly said before heading out to leave.

"Thank you, Zan. And may you accomplish," Red said, gaining his recomposure. As she headed out the door, Purple stared blabbering again.

"I told you we should visit her more often!" Purple said.

"Oh, would you shut up! If you wanted to see her then why don't you go!?" Red yelled.

"She'd be more glad to see _both _of us!" Purple yelled back.

"Lasers!" Red shouted with a growl.

"MY EYE!!" Purple cried as another laser shot him in his left eye.

Purple held his eye as he rolled around the ground moaning in pain. That made Red chuckle with a grin. He trully loved lasers.

"Everyone _loves_ lasers," he sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"_WHY THE HELL ARE THOSE LASERS HERE?!" _Purple screamed as he crawled back into his chair. His eye was twitching and blinking uncontrollably.

Zan shook her head with another disapproval sigh as the door slammed behind her.

"Why? Whygreat, super being in the sky? Why did you choose them as the Tallest!?" Zan moaned as she headed off to prepare her ship. This was going to be a _long _trip.


End file.
